


A confrontation with your partner Basil's caretaker

by nyanlove_now



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Childlove, Cuddling, Implied Consent, Love, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanlove_now/pseuds/nyanlove_now
Summary: You and Basil are having an exciting date in his room when you're interrupted, and have to do what you can to manage the situation that follows.
Relationships: Basil (OMORI)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	A confrontation with your partner Basil's caretaker

You and basil have been with each other for a bit over four years now, ever since you met as a friend of his parents' at his 8th birthday party. Due to the stigmatized age difference, your relationship has to remain a secret - but it is completely voluntary, non-coercive, and conducive to increasing the well-being of you both. You two are deeply in love, and would do anything to stay with each other.

...

Basil moans. You're kissing him deeply. He's hugging you, really tightly, and you love it. You're rubbing Basil's head with one hand, caressing and playing with his hair, and pressing his cute body up against yours with the other. Your penis is under Basil's own, right between his thighs (you think he's not ready for anal yet). You can feel Basil's bulge press against your tummy. Basil licks you like a puppy.

But your mutual pleasure has to come to an end when you hear a knock on the door to Basil's room.

"What's going on in there??", a masculine voice asks - Basil's current caretaker. "Heck," you whisper. "We should really stop having sex in your house". Basil just stares at you. He looks petrified, knowing how his caretaker and society at large would react if they found out. Noticing this, you try to reassure him. "It'll be okay", you whisper, kissing him again. "Just get dressed and act natural, I'll handle the rest." Basil nods. "O-okay", He tries to say.

You get out of bed and start dressing, fumbling as you do. Basil is looking back at you. He's so adorable. You hate that you two had to stop at this of all moments, but you know you have to.

Thinking ahead, you say to Basil, "If you can't act natural, say we were discussing something that made you emotional, okay love?" "Okay," he says, still phased from the sudden interruption. "Can you say that I can't talk, too?" "Absolutely love. that's a great idea". You can see your partner calm down a bit. He makes a light smile back at you, the smile that you've come to adore so much. 

You're finished getting dressed now, but Basil has barely started so far - he's still lying in bed. You understand, knowing this must be stressful for him. You pick up the rest of his scattered clothes, and Basil lets you put them on him yourself, allowing you to adjust his little body as needed to do this. You're blushing the entire time. Afterwards, your focus shifts noticeably to the door - but you feel a light tug on your shirt, coming from Basil. You look at him. You rub his face a bit, lean over, and give him a final short kiss on the mouth. "It'll be okay, I promise", you say to him. Basil lets go, and his arm falls back onto the warm bed.

After some self-motivation, you walk over to the door and open it - "I can do this," you think to yourself.

"Hello, Mr. Caretaker," you say, closing the door behind you. You're trying to act as professional as you can. "Basil is very emotional at the moment. It would be best for him not to talk with anyone else right now. Briefly, what can I help you with?". Internally you're still really anxious, moreso with the caretaker now towering over you. But he doesn't know this. You look and sound very professional. You've done this all before.

The caretaker looks kind of taken aback.

"Oh, erm.. I don't mean to intrude.. I was just wondering how everything was going.." the caretaker mutters, looking to your side. "It's just.. I heard some sounds, and well.. erm..." his sentence trails off. Not wanting to engage any suspicion the caretaker might be feeling, you decide to tell him about Basil. "Basil is feeling stressed right now, as I mentioned, but everything is going okay - he just needs some time to calm down. After that, our session will be finished for today. If he's feeling up to it, perhaps he will be willing to share how he's been feeling recently with you."

"... Okay. Sorry for bothering you two," the caretaker says, after a bit of silence. "Don't worry about it," you reply. "I'm sure you're eager to see Basil as well. I know how much you worry about him"

"Right... anyways, you should get back to work now," the caretaker mutters, still avoiding eye contact. "Understood. Thank you, Sir." After a bit more silence, you turn around, open the door to Basil's room, and close it behind you.

Internally, the caretaker is feeling far more tentative - they're wondering what had come over them. They feel kind of silly for having interrupted Basil's therapy session over what seems to them now to be mere paranoia.

Basil is still in bed, laying in the same position he was in when you left. He looks comfy. You get back in bed with him, this time just to cuddle. "Told you it would be alright", you say to Basil, jokingly. He squeezes you and nuzzles your chest as you lay together. You can tell he's happy.


End file.
